


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 8

by AzureAngel2



Series: "I will never marry", a series of Sheev Palpatine vignettes [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Serenno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: War games are important when aiming for absolute power and so is grooming a new Sith apprentice. But then a nightly holonet call proves that there are greater things to value in a life that is dedicated to the dark side.Time frame: 22 BBYPlanet of choice: SerennoDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 8

**Story 8: “In those waters to sleep”**

The holo call comes in in the middle of the night. It is from one of your trusted sources on Coruscant. You rush forward to the Sith robe, that you placed next to your bed. For the human servants of House Serenno this piece of clothing looks like a dark morning robe any way.

“Ignorance is bliss,” you chuckle.

Quickly, you slip into the velvet embrace of the robe. It feels like the skin of a willing lover. You fasten the Sith brooch like you did a million times before. The transformation spell begins to work straight away, perverting the truth. Then you pull your hood over your face, only leaving your nostrils and mouth visible.

Your spy is patient and keeps calling.

Finally, you activate the portable holo screen.

“Yes?” you breathe, your voice but a susurration.

Aurra Sing looks grave. “Milord. You asked me to tell you immediately when something unusual happens around here.”

“Go ahead!” you order, fear reaching out for your heart.

“Barriss Offee, a talented Force healer, has entered the flat building. It seems that a certain Mistress Auyapgajo has asked for her attendance.”

Unseen by the bounty hunter, you close your eyes. “In those waters to sleep”, you mouth soundlessly.

Mistress Auyapgajo is the Twi'lek neighbour of your niece. If she has noticed something amiss, then it could explain why Nagina is not answering your telepathical attempt to get in touch.

“Can you find out what this is all about without being seen?” you snap, trying to keep your worries to yourself.

“Of course.”

Aurra Sing severs the holo connection.

You hope that this cursed woman is as good as her fame suggests. To do a soul journey right now would be absolute madness.

When you had to leave for Serenno, you had to make sure that somebody keeps an eye on your niece. Losing Barin in such a despicable way has crushed her.

For a while you even considered not going to your secret meeting with Count Dooku, aka Darth Tyranus, but too much is at stake.

You walk to the window and open it wide.

The night breeze carries the beguiling scent of roses with it.

There had been roses at Convergence, too.

You press a hand against your chest, feeling your fast heartbeat stronger than before.

The rose bushes of your ancestral home are long gone. And so are the huge trash containers outside the kitchen. Especially the one you had found Nagina in when she was but three years old.

After the elimination of your entire family two years later you had attacked that container with your light saber. You had not rested until you had reduced it to a puddle of molten metal. Shortly afterwards you had sold the villa and the land that surrounds it.

You snarl.

Cosinga had been an abusive monster, but you doubt that you are any better than the man who fathered you. Leaving your niece behind in her hour of need is a crime. Barin had been the love of her life.

Brooding, you stare out into the starlit night.

The palace of your host stands on its own grounds, a rectangular area located on a cliff face. Your guest room faces one of the three ornamental gardens.

“Fit for a journey like this or not, I should have taken you with me. Even against your will,” you consider aloud.

To explain Nagina's existence with well placed lies would have been all too easy. You do that since many years. Usually, you suggest she is one of your concubines.

Of course, it is a risk to introduce her to the count. Well calculated, but still. There is not much trust and love between a Sith lord and his master.

You close the window again, repulsed by the scent of roses.

“If Barin and you would have been able to have children together, you would have more reason to live on,” you mutter.

But then again, Nagina has chosen to be a kindergarten teacher. There are indeed children. Not hers, but they are her beloved students.

“For their sake go on with your life!” you say in a broken voice. “Find your peace in teaching their young minds!”

You start praying that she has not done anything stupid. Something that only you might regret as the sole survivor of the entire drama. Her death would turn you into the last Palpatine.

“No!” you hiss and make a fist.

If Nagina is dead then you will find ways to retrieve her. Forbidden ones, but surely effective.

The signal of an incoming holo call startles you.

“Milord!” Aurra Sing greets you.

“What were you able to find out?”

“It appears that Mistress Samye took an alarming amount of sleeping pills, but her neighbour found her in time.”

One does not take sleeping pills and quietly drifts into the realm of death. This is not how real life works.

“The Force healer was able to repair the damage to her organs and her brain. Mistress Samye is in a Force trance now.”

This leads you to the following question, “And where are you?”

“Right next to my target. Change of plans.”

Relief floods you. Aurra Sing showed much needed self-initiative here.

“I gave the neighbour the impression that I would be a good friend and can take matters over from her.”

“And will you?”

She raises her chin in a proud manner. “The exact wording of my mission was to guard Mistress Samye by all means possible. Until your return, milord.”

People around Nagina tend to develop a strange loyalty to her right after being closer acquainted with her. It is a blessing and a curse alike.

You will let Aurra Sing live for now. There will be ways to get rid of her at a later point.

“We will be in touch!” you let the bounty hunter know.

This time you cut the connection first, having the upper hand again.

You cross your fingers behind your back, start pacing through the bedroom.

Nagina can be a handful. Aurra Sing does not need to be alone on this mission. There is another. It will be a double murder for you, but not one you need to rush for immediately.

Without a change of clothes you leave your room in your midnight blue Sith robes.

No guards nor servants are around, but you are not a fool. You are carefully watched by another.

Count Dooku arrives together with you in his empty throne room.

“I need a favour, my student,” you tell the much older man straight up.

He bows politely. “Whatever it is you wish for, my master, you shall have it.”

“The contact data of that little pet of yours.”

Surprise is written all over his bearded face. “Ventress?” he inquires. “Asajj Ventress?”

“Yes, that bold-headed assassin from Dathomir.”

Without hesitation Count Dooku, aka Darth Tyranus, hands you his private communicator. “I hope she will not let you down, my master.”

“Let us hope for the best,” you answer.

There are many things that you could add. That it is a delicate mission. That your private happiness depends on it greatly. That you are cold because you have not bothered to put on shoes. That you rather be with Nagina than with him.

“Will that be all?” your apprentice asks.

“For now it will be sufficient.”

You could demand all of his rose bushes to be destroyed, but that would be too much to ask for. Perhaps you might do that when he ruins an important battle for you.

“Then I will take my leave again,” he suggests.

You raise a hand in denial. “Stay!”

Something hard has been pressing against your right thigh teasingly since you left your chambers. Now it is time to reveal it.

Wide-eyed Count Dooku stares at the red glow of your activated light saber.

“We might well use the time for some midnight sparring,” you purr.

“Indeed,” he gives back, activates his own weapon and salutes to you.

You do not use _Dun Mönch_ for your attack. Taunting through distraction and doubt is not your chosen combat style for tonight. _Atra-Manua_ , or _The Way of the Black Hand_ , is more to your liking. It is one of the hardest forms to master, but you do not intend to be gentle.

Over and over your swords clash together.

Your anger about Nagina's suicide attempt gives you extreme power.

After just twenty minutes Dooku falls to his knees, his torso covered with light saber wounds. There are beads of sweat at the corners of his temples.

“You did well,” you assure him with an acknowledging nod. “Better than expected. I look forward to our next spontaneous training round. Good night!”

When you are several steps away, you can hear how laboriously he lifts himself up from the floor. But you have no pity with him. This is not how your relationship is supposed to work.

On your way back to your room you see mouse droids, cleaning the castle floors.

Just for the fun of it, you cut through six of them.

You lock the door behind you and take out Dooku's private communicator.

A suicide attempt is not to be taken lightly.

You will not only need a decent therapist for Nagina, but also a lot of time and commitment. More babysitters on the scene, when you are not around, might also be essential for her healing process.

Krennic is a useful asset, but he might be too much at present. Besides, he is still in the planning stages of 'Project Celestial'. To interrupt a vile genius at work would be inexcusable. Perhaps in three years time you will involve him.

Sighing, you stare at the communicator.

It cannot be helped.

Ventress needs to be inside Nagina's flat in addition. Sworn to the dark side, she and Aurra Sing might be the much better companions for her right now. They might even show more compassion and sympathy than you, the source for all current problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “I never will marry”, the version of Heather Dale  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
